Forbidden Fruit
by murderess
Summary: Warning: PostHBP AND Harry's Seventh Year, contains spoilers and madeup endings. It is Ginny's sixth year at Hogwarts. Things are very different now: the new, if familiar, Headmistress is definitely not what they're used to. DrGi and some others
1. Chapter 1 Memories

**Forbidden Fruit**

**Chapter 01 - The Beginning**

_Dearest Diary,_

_I must admit that I am nervous about writing in you. I seriously doubt you are going to try to kidnap me and hold me hostage; that incident was just too horrible to get over, I'm afraid. Now … my day. I can't say it was very good. A feeling of dread fills my heart with every step. It is bad enough that we cannot be together and be ourselves in public. It is even worse, perhaps, that he is not here. If he was, I could at least steal the most inconspicuous of glances at him. O, why must I fancy the infanciable? (Is that a word? I somewhat doubt it. Anyway.) Well, the future of the world and defeating You-Know-Who is more important than being with little old me. (That wasn't meant to come out so sarcastically.) _

_My, I do sound like a rabid little fan girl, don't I?_

_Love, Ginny_

Ginny sighed. She was pathetic. Wallowing after Harry Potter, she was! I should be happy just to know he returns my affections, she thought, angry at herself.

'Don't be greedy, Ginevra Weasley …' she muttered to herself. She stared out the library window longingly. What could Harry be doing right now?

'Funklesprackts got you?' a familiar voice said behind her with the most serious of tones.

Ginny stifled a chuckle and said, 'What are--?' It was Luna Lovegood, of course. The blonde Ravenclaw girl stood with a glazed look of wonder on her eyes. Count on Luna Lovegood to break a moment.

'Great swarms of them fly in front of the eyes, and one gets the most serious vision problems,' she informed Ginny sternly. 'Dad said the Ministry's breeding them for a top secret mission.'

Ginny let out a soft laugh. She knew better than to argue there weren't such things. She nodded instead, 'I see. Actually I was just thinking. might have been a bit dazed.'

Their banter got them a severe '_Shh!_' from Madam Pince, the librarian.

Ginny lowered her head. She couldn't tell Luna the full extent of her thoughts, of course. Only three in the world knew that they were together (not including part of the Weasley family). And two of them were Harry and Ginny themselves. Soon that number would increase to four.

**Author's Notes**

Dashing chapter title, isn't it:P Not my most serious piece of work, I must say. The tense is confusing and awkward. Hope I don't get too cliched here. Oh, and my chapters will always be rather short, mind you.


	2. Chapter 2 Encounters

**Forbidden Fruit**

**Chapter 02 - Encounters**

Blaise grunted primitively.

Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson were locked in some sort of wrestling match involving their tongues, it seemed. They didn't seem to take Blaise's hint and continued most sordidly.

'Since you two are practically _shagging_,' Blaise criticised, 'could you at least get a _room_?'

Draco pulled loose and gave him a sort of glare. 'Just because you can't get a girl of your own doesn't mean you can try to ruin every relationship you see,' he sneered.

Pansy gave a smile, like it was every person's dream to be called Draco's 'girl'.

Draco, however, felt the bile in himself as he said this. He knew what a lie it was. Relationship? _What _relationship? In all honesty, Draco was a little sick of Pansy. I mean, Draco thought, she's pretty and Pureblood and all. But how goddamn annoying can you _be_? He wasn't sure why he still accepted to be her boyfriend.

Pansy flipped her long dark hair. 'Yeah Blaise,' she purred. 'But since you asked _so _nicely, we'll take it to Draco's bedroom.' She was implying something, of course, and Draco knew exactly what she had in mind. He felt an annoyance at her.

Although they did indeed go to his room, they did not shag like bunnies as Pansy intended. Draco pulled free and took a bit of a stroll with the excuse, 'I have matters to attend to.'

It wasn't exactly a lie. He sort of _did _have matters to attend to. They were just … matters in his mind. Professor Snape had been missing for two years. Draco was lost; two sides of him waging war on each other. One was convinced that it'd been his fault Professor Snape had been missing. The other argued what really mattered was that Dumbledore was dead: and he had almost been his murderer.

Draco had convinced myself that the guilt he was feeling was for Professor Snape's sake, not Dumbledore's. Living in this lie, he had gotten through the summer pretty well. His mother was very shaken up but it was alright, if awkward. He was not prepared, however, for his final year at Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy, you may ask, afraid? Yes, he was afraid. He had been so many times in the past, although Harry Potter was perhaps the only one who has ever really known it, much to Draco's dismay.

He couldn't help overhearing snippets of a conversation ahead of him; down the hall.

'We can't really be together Hermione, you know that.'

'Yeah, good point. And if everyone knew you and Harry liked each other … well, not the best publicity for you guys.'

'I know --'

The girl cut short mid-sentence. Draco had just bumped into her. He was deep in thought and bewilderment to acknowledge it at once. Harry Potter? A secret girlfriend? A sensation burned within his chest that he chose not to identify.

He looked up, incredibly surprised to see Ginny Weasley and that Mudblood girl, Granger. 'Get your filthy Mudblood friend and your blood-traitor face out of my sight!' he hissed with more malice than intended. In fact, he hadn't really planned on saying anything at all, it had just … burst out.

'How much did you hear?' Granger blurted out.

'I have no time for your petty gossip,' he lied coolly.

Ginny looked bewildered and angry. 'Don't call her that!' she snapped.

She lifted her wand threateningly. Draco, in what he argued was a precaution, stunned her with a loud yell of '_Stupefy!_' and ran off.

He panted as he leaned against the wall. Why did I _do_ that, he thought, confounded. Other than belonging to a tainted family of blood-traitors, he had always been rather impartial to her. Well, she was going out with Potter now, wasn't she? Was that it then? This strange new emotion that made his chest want to explode was perplexing.

**Author's Notes**

SIGH. YES. Draco is not a virgin. Not in this story. I figured, Pansy being the way she's described in the books, just wouldn't be a virgin at seventeen. And she'd definitely would want to lose her virginity to the ever-godly Malfoy. Don't worry, I won't put explicit sex scenes in here (I'm only 13, dammit), it's mostly just little slip-ins like this. And ooh, is Draco jealous? ;) Harry struck a sore spot there.

Maybe I'll include some implicit stuff for you pervy ones out there ;D But nothing explicit at all.


	3. Chapter 3 Tears

**Forbidden Fruit**

**Chapter 03 - Tears**

An unsuspecting tear slid out of Ginny's eye. She could not so much as blink it away because she was stunned stock still. She heard Hermione drop her books with surprise. She heard her friend yell, 'Bastard!' after Malfoy.

Hermione quickly revived Ginny, taking Ginny's tears as recognition of pain and humiliation. 'Oh Ginny, are you alright?'

She nodded numbly. She didn't know why she cried. It hadn't really hurt. She was used to Malfoy's cruel antics. What had hit such a sore spot? She swallowed her tear and gulped. 'Yeah, Hermione, thanks, I'm fine.' Perhaps today had just been an off day. Ginny was certainly not some sentimental crybaby!

Ginny had been hanging out with Hermione a lot more lately. Harry wasn't at school anymore, so Hermione had lost a friend to hang out with, and Ginny, a love. Ginny also knew it was because Hermione was with her brother, Ron. Not that either of them would admit it. On a trip to Hogsmeade, though, Ginny saw Hermione wearing what was clearly Ron's school jumper, and had often smelled the Weasley scent in Hermione's dorm room.

Ginny tuned out as Hermione babbled on about what a prat Malfoy was, and how they should tell someone. Hermione'd probably tell McGonagall about it anyway, whether Ginny planned to or not.

'I'm OK, Hermione, I really am,' she reassured.

Hermione gave her a sceptical look, but hushed up.

Ginny tried to change the subject. 'What's in the bag? Bricks?' She was referring to Hermione's book bag. It was full of books as usual, obviously, but Ginny didn't want her to keep badgering her on the event.

'Oh! Just a few books. _Encyclopaedia of Useful Charms, A-Zs of Herbology, Muggle and Magic Liaisons of Great Britain, Fenrir: A Biography_, just some light reading.'

Ginny's eyebrows rose. Only Hermione could call that 'light reading'.

'Well, I have some homework to do, bye!' Ginny said awkwardly and suddenly. She rushed off, not to the direction of the common room, but downstairs, heading aimlessly for no place in particular. She found herself in the dungeons soon enough.

She took a seat in the corner, leaning against the dirty stone walls. She contemplated on her thoughts for a while, unaware of the stones nearby rearranging themselves so that a door hole appeared.

Malfoy walked out, but he froze at the sight of her. Ginny looked up, and gave him a sort of earnest look. Her heart wasn't into being irritable at the moment.

Malfoy looked like he was going to say something.

**Author's Notes**

Eww … crappiest chapter EVER. More at the end actually. Damn the stupid yet addictive world of fan fiction writing. Oh yeah, and CLIFFIE. (Sort of. Not a very enticing one, though /)


	4. Chapter 4 Roses

**Forbidden Fruit**

**Chapter 4 - Roses**

Draco was shocked. What was _she_ doing here? He suppressed the surreal thought that maybe she had come to see him.

Ginny's face, one that was usually happy and independent, had a look of fear. It was queer really. Since when had she been afraid of him?

Draco did not say anything. Not at first. He took this moment to observe her. He had never really noticed her before. Well, he had actually, she was quite popular. Just … not in this _way_. Her vivid red hair went down to her abdomen, and she had the richest of smiles. She wasn't smiling now, though.

'Er,' Draco stumbled in the awkward situation. Where was charming Draco when he was needed most? 'Sorry about earlier,' he said rather lamely. He scolded himself silently. Can't even perform a simple apology, now?

'Right,' Ginny said noncommittally, obviously uninterested in what he had to say.

'Yeah, whatever,' Ginny lashed out maliciously. She was sick of his crude taunts.

Annoyed with himself, Draco turned back to the stone wall. He muttered the password of '_Dementia'_ under his breath so Ginny wouldn't hear. In a very dignified manner, he stepped into the long Slytherin common room.

'Draco?' a familiar, high-pitched voiced piped up on cue.

'What?' his voice answered, not sharply, but in a dead, monotonous voice.

Pansy Parkinson's eyes fluttered and she smiled weakly. 'A letter from your father,' she said, and handed him a roll of high-quality parchment.

Draco scowled inconspicuously and took the letter. Instead of reading it in the common room, as Pansy had obviously expected, he moved abruptly to the boys' dorms.

No one was there, to Draco's relief. They were probably at Hogsmeade, like most of the other students. Draco hadn't been there in a while; he had been rather reclusive lately. He unrolled the parchment slowly and read with his flickering gray eyes:

_Dear Draco,_

_The Dark Lord has been most generous with you, for which you should be thankful. It is his wishes for you to accept appropriate punishments upon finishing education at Hogwarts. Collect any information you can that will be helpful for us. Although deeply disappointed with your cowardice, he is letting you live. He is not revealing details on the whereabouts of Severus Snape, but you can be sure he knows._

_I am glad you are still in close relations with Pansy Parkinson. She comes from a very respectable line of wizards with whom I liaise with often. Do not get on bad terms with Daphne Greengrass, her father has a considerable amount of power over me. On those matters, do remain on pleasant conditions with your fellow Slytherins; I am familiar with all their families. Theodore Nott's mother sends her regards._

_--Father_

Draco felt a stab of angst within himself. All his father's letters were the same. 'Dark Lord is very merciful', 'befriend so-and-so', 'do this', 'do that'. His father would not even inquire about his mother anymore, so asking how _he_ was, how _Draco_ was, was out of the question. He crumpled the letter and threw it across the room.

He reached over to a small trunk that had packed his belongings in the beginning of the year. From the bottom, beneath neatly folded robes, was a thin but heavy wooden case. He opened it carefully and extracted a silver flute. He had taken up the instrument the previous year, unbeknownst to his parents. He didn't have to ask his father, he knew what his response would be … '_Flute? Music? I don't want some nancy boy for a son! Music is impractical and for servant musicians and entertainment; Malfoys are above being petty entertainers.'_

Draco glowered as he assembled the delicate instrument. He was not incredible, considering how secretly he had to learn and practice the instrument. Mostly, he had to learn on his own, although he wasn't awful at all. He turned to page 27 of _Flute for Wizards - Book 3_, which he had bought in secret at Diagon Alley some time ago.

Daintily, he held the mouthpiece up to his lips, where he carefully placed it so that when he blew, a gentle note rang out through the room. He paused to blow a silvery blond strand of hair out of his eyes and started to play a piece called _Roses_. There were accompanying lyrics, for it was meant to be sung, but sounded just as beautiful on the flute.

Ginny lifted her head high to the cool autumn air. She was just outside the castle, leaning against one of its walls. She decided to just relax outside, maybe go to Hogsmeade later, and let the incident go. All the other students were at the village, so it was very quiet outside. She heard the faint sound of music, although she couldn't place its location. The notes rang out incredibly softly, yet clearly. The tune was gentle, like raindrops falling against leaves. The song created a soothing lull in the air, and Ginny closed her eyes appreciatively. The tune hummed through her ears, as she drifted into a soft and dreamless sleep.

Draco lowered his flute. He did not feel the need to go on. He disassembled the flute and placed it back into its case. He did not bother going outside to meet up with his friends. After the previous year, Draco had fallen into an emotional slump. The recurring treats from his mother were of little comfort, and none of his friends seemed to care. In fact, he wasn't sure he had any friends now. What were Crabbe and Goyle, but useful hunks of meat? And Blaise Zabini? Theodore Nott? Ha, they were of little condolences. And the girls … most of them were like Pansy, or worse. Well, Draco thought, _Millicent Bulstrode_ wasn't the most comforting person in the world, right?

He lay on his four-poster bed casually, his tie's knot loose and dangling from his neck. Some of his buttons weren't buttoned together and his hair was a messy scraggly disaster. He was paler than usual, and shadows hung from his eyes. What happened to the Draco Malfoy of the past? Prince of Slytherin? At least back then he had taken the time to groom himself. Draco grunted at this thought. Was he really better back then? He had learned a lot from … last year's events. No longer was he the arrogant and sly boy he was two, three years ago. He hadn't the heart to make a malicious comment in a long time. That outburst against Granger was the first in a long while.

As his thoughts turned abstract and could no longer be grasped, he lolled back and slept fitfully.

**Author's Notes**

HA! You thought it was Draco/Harry didn't you! But no, it's Draco/GINNY! (Actually, you would know, if you read the summary … )

By the way, there are only ten students per year, per house; five girls, five boys. J.K. Rowling stated this herself. So there are only 40 students in each year. (That only makes 280 students at the school. Not as much as I had initially thought of.) I'm guessing on the boy's side, all of one year's boys share a dorm room; same for the girls'. Yeah, just a helpful note. That means all the Slytherins in Draco's year are: Bulstrode, Millicent; Crabbe, Vincent; Davis, Tracey (witch); Goyle, Gregory; Greengrass, Daphne; Malfoy, Draco; Nott, Theodore; Parkinson, Pansy; Zabini, Blaise.

Thanks to for the information! (By the way, we know Tracey Davis is a witch in their year because Rowling revealed a compilation of all the students in Harry's year at Hogwarts during an interview.)


	5. Chapter 5 Old Acquaintances

**Forbidden Fruit**

**Chapter 5 - Old Acquaintances

* * *

**

'Ginny?' a tentative voice stirred her awake.

'Huh?' she said groggily. Her eyes fluttered open to a concerned looking Hermione. 'What time is it?'

'Almost supper time, found you napping here,' she said.

'Oh.' Ginny rubbed her eyes and tried to recall what had happened. A tune came into her head. A beautiful melody; she remembered. How long had she been sleeping? If it were almost time for dinner, surely it must've been little over two hours. 'Was jus' a little tired,' she mumbled.

'C'mon then, let's get going. We'll be late,' Hermione prompted.

Ginny gave a nod and stood up. Trying to get back to her normal self, Ginny commented genially, 'I heard McGonagall's going to make some sort of announcement.'

'Maybe,' Hermione shrugged.

It was hard for both of them to say 'McGonagall' instead of 'Dumbledore', as they both very well knew. The death of him was still painful, but at least she made a good Headmistress. Of course, she didn't have that quality Dumbledore had. No one had that.

The past month had been difficult. Adjusting to the new changes and all. Ginny still wasn't sure on her judgement of the new Transfiguration teacher, who was of course, their new Head of House. Her name was Professor Marie Lirken, and she was a young wiry teacher with mousy brown hair. She was rather apprehensive, as Ginny clearly regarded, seeing Professor Lirken fidget in her seat.

The two took seats next to Ron and a first-year boy by the name of Luc Dechamps. Ginny pushed him aside without much notice. She was thoroughly surprised when the small boy burst out with a shout.

'Hey! Watch it!' he said angrily.

Ron looked bemused and retorted back, 'Beat it midget. I'm a prefect.' (Hermione gave him a rather reproachful look.)

What shocked Ginny even more was that he yelled back, 'And I don't give a damn! Don't think you're all that because you're older, and tall! You go around flaunting your authority! I may be little but I know things. Just 'cause I'm poor don't mean I'm stupid.'

Ginny took a closer look at the boy. He was thin and had messy brown hair that fell over his eyes. She recognised his robes to be secondhand and tattered slightly.

Ron didn't say anything, because he certainly knew what it felt like to be poor, but was so staggered by the response that he gave a sort of grunt and turned away. 'The kid's got some nerve … ' he muttered.

'You know, I could've just apologised,' Ginny added.

'Whatever,' Ron shrugged, 'I'm famished, I just want something to eat.'

'It'll come in time,' Hermione said. And as if on cue, great amounts of food appeared on the long table. Ron ate ravenously; in fact, most people ate a little faster. It was as if everyone expected what was to come.

'Ahem!' McGonagall's articulate voice rang throughout the hall. 'I have a highly important announcement to make, and hope I have done you a gratitude by allowing you to eat first. In light of … recent events, we shall be having visitors for the rest of the year. As you are probably all solemnly aware of, our friends from Beauxbatons were left without a school last week -' Ginny stirred, she had forgotten about that. '- due to … Voldemort's recent activities. There were only a few injuries, and everyone survived. Madame Maxime has requested to take refuge here on Hogwarts grounds for safety and personal reasons.' Ron, Hermione, and Ginny exchanged grins. They could guess who 'personal reasons' applied to. 'We are very lucky to have them here and I hope you are all gracious hosts to our French friends. They shall be arriving tomorrow and will hold their own classes throughout the rest of the year. Madame Maxime and I hope that this will promote some international unity, which is needed now … more than ever.'

Finishing on that grave note, McGonagall took her seat again, as the hall burst into tentative applause. Professor Lirken was clapping meekly, looking intimidated by Hagrid's loud applause from beside her.

'Wow, I forgot about the whole Beauxbatons thing,' Ginny said quietly.

Ron nodded, 'Me too.'

Hermione shuddered. It was a horrible thing, what happened to Beauxbatons. Voldemort, slowly making his way back to power, had taken to attacking important locations throughout Europe. No one knew why, but it was probably just to wreak havoc, and let the public know that he was back ... The last week, the school of Beauxbatons in France was attacked; part of it was incinerated, but luckily, all the students had survived and fled.

'Hey,' Hermione thought, 'isn't Fleur's sister at Beauxbatons? She's um ... eleven? Do they start school at eleven?'

'Hey, yeah, I think you're right!' Ron exclaimed.

'Oh, that's interesting,' Ginny said. 'I hope she's not too much like Phl ... eur. Fleur.'

Ron and Hermione laughed appreciatively.

* * *

Most of the school were gathered at the front of the main building. Ron pointed out a familiar-looking object in the sky. 

A lot of the younger students, particularly those who weren't around during the Triwizard Tournament three years ago, were ecstatic and pointing.

'It's an aeroplane!' one boy said squeakily.

'A what?'

'Don't be a doofus, it's a carriage,' Ron snorted haughtily at the first-years. He was right, of course, as everyone saw as the humongous powder blue carriage landed gracefully.

Ginny waited for Madame Maxime to step out; she was not disappointed. A very large foot in stepped out of the carriage, and like something from movies, the gigantic woman stepped out of the carriage with a surprising grace.

'MaGonagall,' she purred, '_Désolé_, I apologise for not being able to make it to Dumblydorr's funeral the past year.' She patted a large tear from one of her eyes away. ''e was a great man, 'e was.'

McGonagall looked pale, and there was an uncomfortable silence. Madame Maxime did not seem to notice. 'Well,' she continued in her usual brisk manner, 'I must zank you for taking us in again. We are very grateful.' She rolled her r's harshly and gave a stunning smile.

* * *

Throughout the next few days, Ron and Hermione had decided they had indeed found Gabrielle Delacour. Ginny confirmed this herself. What was really on everyone's mind was the ball though. In light of their new guests, Hogwarts decided to throw a Welcoming Ball. All students were free to attend and they were all ecstatic.

Although Draco knew he was attending --make that expected to attend-- with Pansy, he was seriously thinking of calling it off. Pansy was becoming more of a nuisance with each passing day. Maybe he wouldn't even _go_. Yeah, that'd be a real shocker. Draco had become drastically more reclusive; almost hermit-like. He didn't know what it was. He was still in emotional turmoil from the previous year's events. But there was something else in the mixture of these sensations he was feeling. He had eaten less as well. In fact, he was not in a much better state than the year before, when forced to kill … well, he didn't want to rethink it over in his head.

'Haven't heard much from Malfoy lately have we?' Ron commented warily at breakfast.

'He verbally attacked Hermione a few days ago,' Ginny said grimly.

'Oh, well yeah. But otherwise he's awfully quiet now.'

Hermione frowned in thought. 'You're right. Wonder what's going on.'

'I bet he's up to something. Really nasty too.'

'I doubt it,' Hermione said logically, 'think of what he went through last year.'

'Don't tell me you're actually _sympathetic_ towards that ferret!' Ron exclaimed and Ginny tittered at the nickname.

'No,' Hermione said crossly, 'I'm just saying we shouldn't jump to conclusions. I doubt he is even able to be up to _anything_ after last year.'

Ron was in a considerably heavier mood throughout the rest of the morning, and Ginny was glad she didn't have to deal with it, being in different classes.

She made her way to Potions. She was incredibly pleased to have passed her Potions O.W.L. with an 'Exceeds Expectations' and was off to attend her first class. It was rather later than usual, being the second week of school already, and she was naturally a little nervous.

'Good morning Professor Slughorn,' she said in a more chipper voice than she usually would have.

Professor Slughorn smiled genially. 'Hello Miss Weasley. Take any seat,' he waved a hand absently. There were cauldrons on each table. Each emitted a different colour smoke and looked and smelled quite unlike. Ginny took a seat in front of a strange mauve-coloured one that smelled faintly of lilacs. To her surprise, a Slytherin girl of the name Lenore Woodrow took a seat next to her. She had pale yellow hair and wore an irritated expression on her face. Ginny didn't know much about her besides the fact that she was the Slytherin's Seeker and hung out with Theodore Nott on occassions.

Soon, the other students filed into the room: Johnathan Derek, Cassandra Bundy, Jared Summerby, Miles Bletchley, and Matthias Spinks. Derek and Bundy, both of Ravenclaw, were chatting animatedly in their seats already. Miles Bletchley acknowledged Woodrow lazily and took a seat nearby, being in the same house. The Hufflepuffs Summerby and Spinks were similarily striking up conversation. Ginny knew them all, of course, but it was a tad awkward being the only Gryffindor.

Professor Slughorn looked pleased. 'Excellent. A decent number of students this year. I thought we'd start with something a bit of a review. But more interesting.' Ginny nodded. She had Slughorn last year, and whilst he had his downfalls, she preferred him over Snape. 'We'll look at Amortentia today. Does anyone know what it is?'

There were a few moments of silence before Woodrow raised her hand confidently. 'Most powerful love potion there is,' she answered dully, as if extremely bored by the lesson already. Ginny smelled the faint scent of musk, something sweet, and something that reminded her powerfully of Quidditch; all in some curious but pleasant smelling mixture.

'Quite right Miss Woodrow. Five points to Slytherin,' Professor Slughorn smiled.

Bletchley grinned annoyingly, but Woodrow had the same deadpan expression on her face.

'Of course, it doesn't actually _create_ love. That's impossible. More of an attraction and obsessive desire.'

Ginny blinked. She heard the word _Amortentia_ before; perhaps in passing whilst talking to Hermione? It was possible.

They spent the rest of the lesson actually brewing the potion. It was a lot more difficult that the previous years' work, that was for sure. Ginny had immense troubles dealing with her Ashwinder eggs, and could relate to the irritated expressions all the other students seemed to have. To Ginny's surprise, dismay, and envy, Lenore Woodrow had finished the work first and quite early too.

'Bril! You actually finished,' Ginny exclaimed, impressed.

She looked at Ginny with icy gray eyes and shook her head. 'It's not done. Amortentia takes several weeks to brew, these are just the first stages, as Professor Slughorn had stated explicitly earlier.'

Ginny was somewhat speechless. She got the impression that this Lenore girl had a lot of cheek.

Slughorn was very happy, of course. 'Marvellous Miss Woodrow. Take twenty points to Slytherin. You've got the mother-of-pearl sheen and oh! what is that? The scent is certainly much heavier this time.'

'Extra touch, sir,' Lenore Woodrow said flatly.

He chuckled. 'Haven't seen anyone quite so clever as you since Harry Potter and his mother. And Severus Snape of course.' He had a glazed look in his eyes, as if remembering the 'good old days'.

_Harry?_ Ginny thought, a marvellous potion brewer? He wasn't awful at the subject, but Ginny knew the idea was laughable.

She went back to her work, which was monotonous and tedious.

'You'll want to add more lavender, or the drinker may faint of desire and euphoria,' an unmodulated voice said from beside her.

Ginny turned to see Lenore peering over her shoulder. 'Oh, yeah. Thanks.' It was awkward, getting along with a Slytherin. Perhaps she was just too used to Malfoy.

* * *

**Author's Notes**

Please **review**! Yeah, it's kind of fluffy at the moment, maybe I'll add more drama and stuff later. :)


End file.
